Your Sinking Your Hands Into My Heart
by LeT tHe CrImSoN TeArs PoUr
Summary: It ended in tragedy, and as we both went away...I asked: Where are we going? your replied: Someplace better... [Itachi x Sakura][one shot] R


_Your sinking your hands into my heart,_

_Glass frigid and un-alive,_

_Liquid parting before your hands,_

_Could you please remove your hands?_

_Your claws are sinking into my heart…._

_And oh it hurts….it hurts like hell…._

I stood against the wall of the bar and surveyed the room. My mission? Finding a man I despised and hated and getting information. Impossible but my mission still, I just never expected how things would turn out…..from that night forward things changed.

_Could you please take your cruel hands away?_

_Could you please take your warm hands away?_

_Could you please take the memories away?_

_Could you please come and stay?_

I watched him walk away from me. I'd been with him for a year, he was my capturer, my torturer….so why couldn't I find the room in my heart to hate him? All I could do was watch him walk away and feel my friends approach. But I had to try one last time….

"Please stay…"

_Because I can't seem to survive anymore._

_Your hands,_

_Your body,_

_Everything about you,_

_It sunk into my heart and won't go away,_

_Soft whispers,_

_Hot breath,_

_Hardly anytime to think,_

He came back, to "visit" he was such a liar. I ran my hands through his hair, my breath came short and quick. His mouth pressed against mine….I thought I was about to go insane.

_Falling down and crying,_

_Crying for you to come back,_

_But you went away._

I sat up and felt the coldness of the mattress next to me, and I began to cry. He was such a bastard….but still I couldn't find the room in my heart to hate.

_Worthless,_

_I'm worthless,_

_So expandable that you don't turn back,_

_Its not like I expect you would,_

_I cry in the lonely nights,_

_The tears pouring down my sad face,_

_Your brother broke me,_

_Then you did the same,_

I remembered the night your brother went away, you two….your both bastards. You know that?

_Your coldness intrigued me,_

_Your unpredictability frightened me,_

_But you completely entranced me._

I looked at you and smiled as you stood up. "I missed you…"

_Could you please remove your cruel hands?_

_Pull them from my heart,_

_So that I can get over you._

_Could you please remove the stained fading memories?_

_Its not like I expected you to turn around,_

Once again I watched you walk away. Damnit….how could you tear me up so much? Your such a bastard….

_I knew you wouldn't stay,_

_But I tried anyway._

_And as you try to kill your brother,_

_I know I loved you,_

_You didn't see me,_

_Before it was too late,_

I watched as you stabbed at him and watched him dodge. I called out your name, but you didn't hear me. I called out his name, but neither did he. So I ran towards you two…

_I protected him with my life._

_Because I could not do that for you._

I ran for him, and you. I poured chakra into my feet and I knew you wouldn't be able to stop because I would be there before you could do a thing.

_As your arm pierced my chest,_

_I said the words I denied myself,_

_I cried and whispered my last words,_

_I touched your face and slumped over into death,_

The tears dripped down my blood splattered face. Your arm was going right through my chest, and I watched as your eyes widened in surprised. First time I've actually seen you surprised, you looked very cute…you know that?

_So I let go….._

_And I finally said I love you,_

Again I watched your eyes widen, twice? I'm on a roll today, to bad I couldn't continue it. Finally death claimed me and my heart stopped.

_I'm sorry you couldn't do the same,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't hear your words either,_

_Or see your tears as your brother stabbed you,_

He stabbed you through the chest and your blood splattered across my dead body, more blood was added to the puddle of mine. We were covered in it, we were dead and covered in blood. Appropriate for you and me…no?

_You whispered back I love you to,_

_For all our mistakes we found a right,_

_And as we disappeared into death,_

I seemingly stood up from my body and looked down at the bloody thing and sighed. A shinobi's end. Then I saw you, you were dead to…….

_I linked my hand with yours and we walked away…._

_Leaving behind a world where it all ended in tragedy….._

_He's crying,_

_He's crying for us,_

_He's crying for his loss,_

_While we're smiling for your gain,_

Your brother and the man I once loved. Stood over both of us tears dripping down his face. Then there stood his best friend and mine to. He cried to… but we were already fading away.

_We'll be back,_

_And maybe next time,_

_Tragedy won't get us…_

"Ne Itachi-kun where are we going?" he just smirked at me as I rubbed my hands together, he grabbed my hand and we linked hands again.

"Someplace better…"

I just tilted my head to the side and smiled brightly, "I love you."

"Hn…" I knew that meant I love you to, he didn't like repeating himself. The silly man, I planted a kiss on his cheek and we continued walking.

"Ne Itachi-kun….you think it will end better next time?" His lips quirked up into what could only be a smile.

"Yeah, now stop stalling don't you want to meet my parents?"

I smiled. "Yeah….I want to meet them." I fell behind for a bit and glanced behind me, but when I turned around I could see you walking away.

_I didn't expect you to turn around,_

_But you did the unexpected…._

_And offered me your hand and said: "Its time to go."_

_I smiled._

_---------_

**_Review _thanx**


End file.
